New York
by rockandlol
Summary: Deeks est choisi pour une mission sous couverture à l'autre bout du pays, mais tout ne vas pas se passer comme prévu et forcément Kensi ne va pas rester sans rien faire...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back. Et oui, il m'en a fallu du temps pour écrire une nouvelle fic ! mais je suis inspirée et une 2eme est en cours d'écriture ! enfin bref je vous laisse avec le 1****er**** chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewews **

**Et un grand merci à Nef pour ses super conseils.**

* * *

Kensi fut réveillée par un bruit. Mais elle était tellement bien dans son lit, blottit contre Deeks. Elle identifia le bruit comme un téléphone qui vibrait. Elle remua pour réveiller son partenaire.

-Mmh … grogna-t-il.

-Ton téléphone !

Deeks soupira fortement et décrocha :

-Mmh Quoi ? …. Vraiment ? …. Ok c'est bon j'arrive.

Un autre soupire se fit entendre et Deeks se leva. Kensi le regarda intriguée.

-Bates veut me voir.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Une mission qu'apparemment je suis le seul à pouvoir faire.

-Il trouve toujours des excuses.

-Kensi, je suis flic, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Alors devient agent !

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

Kensi le retrouva presque trois heures plus tard au NCIS. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Hetty. Voyant sa collègue se retourner Sam fixa au loin :

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

-Non.

G se leva :

-Alors allons voir.

Les trois agents se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice où le ton augmentait.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Hetty.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous n'irez pas à New York pour une mission plus que douteuse.

-Et vous allez faire quoi ? Appeler Bates ?

-Exactement.

Deeks la regarda faire et fut interroger du regard par ses collègues.

-New York ? C'est quoi cette histoire.

-La police de New York veut que je les aide pour une mission.

-Ils ont bien des personnes qualifiés non ? s'étonna Kensi.

-Je suppose. Mais ils me veulent pour une mission.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? interrogea G.

-Une histoire de gang de clodo, assez suspect.

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils te font déplacer pour ça ? s'indigna Kensi.

Hetty se racla la gorge.

-Je vais vous donner l'explication. La police de New York suspect un groupe de quatre SDF d'organiser des attaques contre diverses organisations gouvernementales. La police veut garder cette affaire dans leur service et ont demandés les services de monsieur Deeks qui a de l'expérience avec ce genre de chose.

-Ils n'ont pas d'agent de liaison ?

-Non.

-Donc Deeks n'a pas le choix, conclu Kensi.

-Exact.

-Je décolle dans quatre heures.

-Comment va se passer la mission ? demanda sa coéquipière.

-Bonne question, avoua Deeks.

-N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Hetty.

Il fit un petit sourire et partit suivi de près par Kensi.

-Je veux venir avec toi.

-Et pour quoi faire ?

-Je suis ta coéquipière.

-Au NCIS, pas pour la police et encore moins à New York.

Deeks la prit dans ces bras.

-ça va bien se passer.

Kensi le regarda perplexe.

-Je t'appel quand j'arrive.

Il l'embrassa et la laissa.

Deeks atterrit en fin d'après-midi et se fit conduire à police de New York. Il fut accueilli par le chef de la police Lionel Ramirez et son capitaine, qui générait l'affaire, le capitaine Jane Patricks. Il entra dans la salle de réunion et salua tout le monde.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage lieutenant Deeks ? demanda le chef de la police.

-Oui très bien, par contre je ne m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse aussi froid !

-C'est vrai qu'en hiver il ne fait pas froid en Californie.

Deeks sourit.

-Et ça ne va pas s'arranger avec votre mission, intervint la capitaine.

-Ok, expliquez-moi.

-Bon, voici Stan trente-cinq ans, dit-il en affichant la photo d'un homme à l'allure fatigué. Il dirige une petite communauté de SDF. On soupçonne qu'il les a recueillis au fur et à mesure. Nous n'avons rien sur cet homme. Hormis qu'il a travaillé pour l'armée en tant que recruteur mais il a été licencié à cause des mauvais chiffres de son centre de recrutement. Sa femme est décédée d'une longue maladie i ans, quelques mois après son licenciement et avec son licenciement il n'a eu aucune indemnisation.

Ensuite on a Eugène cinquante-six ans, un afro-américain qui est connu de nos services pour plusieurs vols mineurs. De toute sa vie, il ne s'est jamais stabilisé quelque part.

Le plus jeune James vingt-trois ans est lui aussi un habitué pour possession et vente de stupéfiant.

Par contre, nous n'avons pas pu identifier la dernière.

-Ok et comment vous m'infiltrez ? demanda Deeks.

-Vous ferez en sorte de les trouver et d'avoir besoin d'aide.

-C'est tout ? dit Deeks perplexe. Et pour la couverture ?

-Vous devez bien avoir un alias qui peut servir.

Deeks le fixa de plus en plus étonné.

-Et pour les renforts ?

-Nous vous suivrons grâce à une caméra bouton qui fait aussi micro.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils pourront le détecter ?

-Ce sont des SDF.

-Mouais.

-Ok, voici où ils ont été repéré.

Deeks regarda attentivement.

-Mémorisez bien le chemin vous irez à pied depuis ici.

-Quoi ? C'est super loin !

-Et bien comme ça vous arriverez frigorifié devant eux.

-Génial, je crois que je vais rentrer moi.

-Lieutenant, l'interpella le chef de la police qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. Le capitaine Bates m'a fait part de vos petits problèmes avec l'autorité. Nous avons beaucoup de bon éléments pour cette mission, mais aucun qui ont autant d'expérience avec une agence comme le NCIS. Vous avez récemment bénéficié d'une formation de déminage et vous êtes le meilleur candidat à nos yeux.

-Quoi de tous les Etats-Unis ? s'étonna Deeks.

-Ça je ne sais pas. Le capitaine Bates me devait un service.

Deeks sourit.

-Vous voulez renoncer ? demanda le chef Ramirez.

-Non c'est bon.

Il se leva, mit le bouton caméra sur son manteau et regarda ses deux interlocuteurs :

-Alors j'y vais.

Deeks parti donc pour une longue marche dans New York pour arriver à son objectif. Il faisait déjà moins cinq degrés et le soleil commençait à disparaitre. Décidément la Californie lui manquait de plus en plus.

Après plus de quatre heures de marche Deeks était gelé. La température avait chuté de quatre degrés, un vent glacial soufflait depuis quelques heures et évidemment la neige commençait à tomber, recouvrant la couche déjà existante. Il tremblait de partout et n'avait pas d'argent pour aller boire un café chaud.

Deeks avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains. En fait il ne sentait plus grande chose, paralysé par le froid et tomba dans la neige fraiche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le 2eme chapitre ) merci pour vos reviews et merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre **

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !**

**Bonne lecture et joyeuse Pâques !**

* * *

Deeks reprit connaissance allongé sur un matelas avec une sensation de chaleur qui l'envahit. Il se redressa méfiant et reconnu tout de suite sa cible. Il sourit intérieurement en se disant que son stratagème avait marché. Il avait repéré Stan tournant dans une ruelle et avait prévu de s'étaler pour attirer son attention mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu s'était de perdre connaissance à cause du froid.

-Alors tu te réchauffes, dit Stan.

-Ouais, merci.

-Tu sais quand on vit dans la rue on s'entraide comme on peut. Oh moi c'est Stan.

-Max.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?

-Euh …

-Tu sais on a tous nos problèmes.

-Ouais.

-Par contre tu ne dois pas être du coin pour être habillé comme ça.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Tu viens d'où ?

-De Californie, dit-il sans réfléchir.

-Quoi ?

-Enfin à la base. J'ai dû me tirer de là pour éviter de me faire descendre et à force je suis arrivé là.

Deeks regarda autour de lui.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

-Moi ça doit faire trois ans. Et ils sont arrivés peu de temps après. Allez repose-toi demain tu m'aideras à gagner de l'argent.

Deeks s'allongea par terre près du feu, et cette nuit-là il ne dormit quasiment pas.

Kensi se leva et se précipita au NCIS.

-Hetty ! appela-t-elle. Hetty !

Elle trouva la directrice discutant avec G.

-Désolée de vous dérangez mais je dois aller à New York.

-Je ne crois pas mademoiselle Blye.

-Il y eu une tempête cette nuit. Deeks est peut-être mort de froid !

-Nous ne faisons pas parti de cette mission.

-Je sais, mais … Je m'inquiète pour mon équipier.

-Votre équipier ? sourit-elle. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous autorisez à le rejoindre.

-Mais Hetty …

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

-Alors je prends une semaine de vacances !

-Pour aller à New York ? Hors de question !

-Et si je vous raconte ce que Deeks m'a dit sur l'organisation de la mission ?

-Kensi les flics savent assurer les leurs dans ce genre d'affaire, la rassura G.

-Non. Il est livré à lui-même. Aucun renfort à proximité, juste une caméra pour suivre ce qui se passe.

-Je suis sûre que les renforts arriveront en cas de problème. Concentrez-vous sur votre travail.

Kensi soupira et s'assit à son bureau.

Deeks fut réveillé par une conversation.

-Pourquoi tu l'as amené, il va nous gêner.

-Arrêtes, il peut être utile et je te rappel que j'ai fait la même chose avec vous tous !

Deeks se mit à bouger et se redressa. Il fixa l'homme qu'il reconnut comme Eugène.

-Salut Max.

-Hey.

-Je te présente Eugène.

Deux autres personnes arrivèrent vers eux.

-La c'est James et voici Tuesday.

-Tuesday ?

-Oui c'est pour symboliser le commencement de ma nouvelle vie.

Voyant que Deeks ne comprenait pas, elle continua :

-Mon petit-ami me frappait et quand il a appris que j'attendais un enfant, il a pété les plombs. Je ne veux pas de ça pour ma fille.

-C'est pour quand ?

-Normalement dans trois semaines.

-Quoi ? Et tu vas l'avoir ici ?

-Je peux m'occuper de ma fille.

-J'en doute pas, mais ici …

-On t'accueille et tu nous critique ? s'emballa Eugène.

-Euh, non, je…

-Ok, allez Max, si tu veux manger faut qu'on gagne de l'argent je vais te montrer comment ça fonctionne.

Deeks suivit Stan dehors et le regarda s'assoir sur un tas de cartons.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

-Euh, j'en sais rien.

-Alors essaie de gagner de l'argent par toi-même. Il nous faut cinq dollars pour manger.

-Ok.

Deeks commença à marcher tout en regardant autour de lui. Comment gagner de l'argent rapidement ? Il trouva un autre emplacement et s'assit attendant que les passants veuillent bien donner un peu d'argent. Mais rester là sans bouger … Quelle perte de temps. Alors il se leva, déjà pour se réchauffer et puis pour trouver une autre idée.

-Hey salut, fit-il a un homme qui faisait aussi la manche.

-Hey.

-Alors ça fonctionne ?

-Non, je jouais de la guitare, mais j'ai trop froid aux mains pour continuer.

-Je peux ?

-Ouais vas-y.

Deeks prit la guitare et se mit à jouer. Après une matinée assit par terre à rien faire, jouer un peu le fit penser à autre chose. Kensi. C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient séparés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au moins, elle était au chaud. Des passants s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter jouer et quelques-uns déposèrent de l'argent dans l'étui de la guitare. Et il continua de jouer pendant presque deux heures. A la fin il ne sentait plus ses mains.

-bien joué vieux.

-Merci.

Deeks attrapa les billets et les sépara en deux. Il retrouva Stan qui affichait une triste mine.

-J'ai à peine trois dollars.

-Tiens, sourit Deeks.

-Dix dollars ! Super ! Je vais chercher à manger attends-moi là.

Il regarda Stan se diriger vers le supermarché d'en face. Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard avec un gros sac. Mais trois types s'avança vers lui :

-Hey le clodo regarde la caméra !

-Je ne veux pas d'ennui.

-on s'en fou !

L'un des gars fit tomber le sac de provision.

-Arrêtez !

Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Le plus grand le poussa par terre et le frappa au niveau des côtes.

-Hey ! intervint Deeks.

-Y en un deuxième les gars ! Amusez-vous.

Sauf que Deeks savait se défendre. Il esquiva un premier coup, puis un deuxième.

-Roy, aide-moi.

Deeks reçut un coup derrière le genou et s'agenouilla au sol. Un autre coup le frappa dans le dos et il s'écroula. Mais il réussit à se dégager et se relever. Il évita un coup de poing et attrapa le poignet de son agresseur, il lui tordit et le jeta à terre. L'autre fonça vers lui et assena un coup de pied, Deeks le para et lança son pied contre le genou droit de son adversaire qui s'effondra.

-Putain ! jura-t-il.

-Ok, commença celui qui tenait la caméra. On y va. Roy aide-le, on se tire.

Stan se leva et ramassa ses provisions.

-Merci.

Près du feu, Stan montra ce qu'il avait acheté et raconta les exploits de Max.

-je vous l'avais dit qu'il nous serait utile !

-Donc tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Eugène.

-Oui.

-Tu le considère comme l'un des nôtre ?

-Oui.

-On ne connait rien sur lui !

Stan fixa Deeks :

-Ok, alors Max explique nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-on doit pouvoir te faire confiance, dit Eugène.

-Je viens d'éviter à Stan de se faire massacrer par trois débiles !

-ça ne nous suffit pas pour ce qu'on fait !

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Toi d'abord.

Deeks soupira.

-Ok c'est bon, vous voulez savoir quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? demanda Stan.

-Je te l'ai dit des types qui veulent me descendre.

-Et pourquoi ?

-J'ai fait des trucs donc je suis pas fière ok ?

-Explique-toi, insista Eugène.

Deeks resta silencieux un moment :

-J'ai volé les mauvais gars ok.

-C'est tout ?

-Je bossais pour un trafiquant d'arme à L.A et j'ai voulu le doubler.

-La c'est plus intéressant, sourit Eugène. Je suis pour. Les gars ?

-ok pour moi.

-Alors montrons-lui ce qu'on fait, conclu Stan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Allez entrons un peu plus dans le vif du sujet !**

**En tout cas merci pour vos review ) et à ceux qui lisent et aux guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre. D'ailleurs Caro, c'est une scène de Beyond two soul qui m'a inspirée ! **

**Enfin bref et merci Nef pour tes conseils **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Ils sortirent et affrontèrent le vent et la neige pour se rendre dans un immeuble abandonné non loin de là. Ils entrèrent par une fenêtre cassée puis montèrent au quatrième étage.

-On bosse là-dessus depuis quelque temps maintenant. C'est dur d'avoir du matériel quand on a pas beaucoup d'argent, expliqua Stan.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Nous sommes dans la rues depuis des années et personne ne nous aident. Le gouvernement ne fait rien pour nous. Tout l'argent part dans la défense du pays. Même l'éducation en pâti. On a essayé de se faire entendre plusieurs fois, mais ça n'avance à rien. Alors on a décidé de faire avancer les choses.

-Comment ?

-Tout d'abord en faisant un petit rappel aux américains, sourit Eugène.

Deeks regarda le tas de pièces détachées derrière lui.

-On va faire un petit engin explosif avec ça.

-Quoi ?

-Ne t'en fait pas c'est juste pour faire un peu peur. On ne fera de mal à personne.

-Et puis ça sera un test, ajouta Stan. Pour notre but final.

-Lequel ?

-Chaque chose en son temps, le freina Stan. Tu peux nous aider ?

-Euh, j'y connais pas grand-chose mais je vais faire ce que je peux.

Deeks priait pour que la police de New York entende ce qu'il se disait.

Justement dans les locaux de la police, un analyste s'endormait devant la surveillance de Deeks. Un grésillement un peu plus fort que les autres le réveilla. Il regarda l'écran et donna un petit coup sec dessus :

-Saleté de technologie pourrie ! toujours à faire des siennes !

Il se repassa ce qu'il avait raté, mais l'enregistrement était de très mauvaise qualité et n'arrêtait pas de sauter. Il passa le reste de la nuit à améliorer l'image.

La capitaine Jane Patricks arriva un peu avant neuf heures et alla voir les nouvelles :

-Alors Lee, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Hier soir Deeks a défendu Stan face à trois jeunes qui voulaient frapper un SDF. Et du coup ils ont commencé à lui parler de chose intéressante.

-A quel point ?

-Et bien le problème, c'est que la caméra a dû être abîmée dans la bagarre car je reçois très mal depuis. Le son est pas terrible non plus.

-Quoi ? Mais tu as quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Commença-t-elle à s'inquiéter.

-Et bien j'ai cette image. De ce que j'ai pu en comprendre c'est une future bombe.

-Et pour qui est-elle destinée.

-ça je ne sais pas.

-Lee !

-Désolé, les petits appareils comme ça sont très fragile.

-Tu sais au moins où ils sont ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Lee !

-Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin du pont. En plus avec le froid, l'image n'arrête pas de se figer quand il est dehors.

-Et merde, il n'a pas de renfort, si ça se passe mal se sera de notre faute. Trouve-moi la cible et l'endroit où ils sont.

-Compris capitaine.

Deeks se réveilla allongé sur un matelas de fortune dans l'immeuble abandonné. Il avait travaillé presque toute la nuit avec Eugène et Stan. Ils préféraient garder Tuesday en dehors pour lui éviter le moindre stress supplémentaire. Après tout la petite ne devait pas tarder.

-Imagine le prix que ça coute !

-On en a besoin, Eugène.

-Je sais mais comment on fait ?

Deeks se leva sans comprendre ce qui se disait.

-Salut Max, bien dormi ?

-Ouais pas trop mal, vous êtes toujours là-dessus ?

-Oui, il nous manque quelque chose.

-C'est quoi ? demanda Deeks.

-De l'engrais chimique pour faire l'explosif.

-Et on trouve ça où ?

-Le problème c'est pas où on le trouve, mais comment l'avoir. On n'a pas d'argent

-Il suffit d'en voler alors.

Eugène et Stan le regardèrent.

-Quoi vous avez une autre solution ?

-Hélas non, soupira Eugène.

-Donc il nous faut un plan, dit Stan.

-Comment tu t'y prendrais toi ? demanda Stan. Tu as surement plus d'expérience que nous.

Deeks esquissa un sourire.

-Je ciblerai un grand magasin de bricolage ou de jardinage qui se fait souvent livrer. Il faut un magasin où les livraisons se font derrière, le moins visible possible.

-J'en connais un, intervint Eugène. J'ai travaillé dans un magasin de bricolage dans le quartier. C'est le seul, donc il se fait souvent livrer et le camion a à peine la place de passer. Ça te va ça ?

-Parfait.

-Eugène et toi vous vous occupez de tout planifier, nous on essaie s'occupe de pouvoirmanger ce soir.

A environ quatre mille cinq cent kilomètres de là, Kensi essaya de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur leurs recherches pour l'enquête.

-Pourquoi ce type à temps de papier ! soupira-t-elle.

-Vu sa maison il n'aimait pas la technologie.

-Kensi, si tu veux qu'on arrête de fouiller dans toute cette paperasse, il faut que tu accélères le rythme, conseilla Sam.

-Elle pense à autre chose, sourit G.

-Quoi ?

-Oh arrête Kensi, tu es beaucoup moins concentrée depuis qu'il est parti.

-Je m'inquiète pour mon équipier.

-Il sait se débrouiller tout seul.

-Je sais, mais il n'a personne pour surveiller ses arrières.

-La police de New York sait ce qu'elle fait.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

-De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire, lui dit gentiment G.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

-Alors pense à autre chose.

-Qui aurait cru qu'ils seraient aussi proches ! sourit G.

-Ouais c'est vrai qu'au début ils ne s'entendaient vraiment pas !

-C'est pas vrai ! protesta Kensi.

-A bon et c'était quoi alors ? voulu savoir Sam.

-On ne se comprenait pas encore c'est tout. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Et ça c'est tellement arrangé, continua G

-Evidemment, on se fait confiance maintenant.

Les deux agents esquissèrent un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

-Remettez-vous au travail au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !

-Tu crois qu'elle réagirait comme ça si c'était juste son équipier ? chuchota G à Sam, mais assez fort pour que la principale intéressée entende.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'inquiète autant pour nous si on était dans la situation de Deeks.

-Les gars, je vous entends ! soupira Kensi.

-Quoi on discute !

-Arrêtez alors. J'essaie de me concentrer.

-Allez, Kensi arrête de t'en faire pour lui. Il va très bien s'en sortir sans toi. Il l'a déjà fait avant de faire équipe avec toi.

-Je sais.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Kensi regarda ses coéquipiers :

-Merci les gars.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le 4eme chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Comme d'hab merci pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs ! Et à Nef pour ses conseils **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.**

* * *

Deeks et Eugène s'installèrent à proximité du magasin. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir le camion de livraison. Ils restèrent là presque trois heures sans rien voir.

-Pourquoi il y a pas de livraison ? demande Deeks tremblant.

-Dans mes souvenirs c'était le matin de bonne heure.

-On est là depuis sept heures du mat'. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se fassent livrer avant.

-Ok on reste encore un peu, ensuite on essayera de se mettre à l'abri.

-Ouais.

Dans les alentours de midi, un camion arriva.

-Max regarde !

-On bouge.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement dans l'allée. Le chauffeur les regarda passer. Il descendit de son camion et alla frapper à la porte du hangar. Max et Eugène en profitèrent pour se cacher derrière une poubelle. Deux autres arrivèrent aider le chauffeur. Celui-ci ouvrit le camion et ils commencèrent à décharger.

-Tu vois le sac.

-Ouais. Mais on fait comment.

Deeks sourit.

-On fait diversion.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu arrive vers eux, tu fais semblant d'avoir une crise cardiaque ou ce que tu veux et moi je prends le sac.

-Euh, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver.

-Bien sûr que si. Je fais le tour. Dès que je te fais signe tu y vas.

Deeks s'élança à toute vitesse. Il fit signe à Eugène qui passa à l'action il commença à marcher vers le camion et tituba. Il posa une main sur son cœur et vacilla.

-A …. L'aide, balbutia-t-il.

-Joe !

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent vers Eugène pour l'aider. Deeks en profita pour se diriger discrètement vers le camion. Il monta et saisit un sac puis partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Les trois hommes s'inquiétaient, Eugène fit semblant de se sentir mieux et on l'aida à se relever.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ?

-Merci.

Eugène et Deeks revinrent dans l'immeuble abandonné. D'une pour se réchauffer et de deux pour finir leur projet.

-Vous avez réussi ! se réjoui Stan. T'en a pour combien de temps.

-J'aurais fini avant ce soir. Comme ça on pourra la placer tranquillement cette nuit.

-C'est quoi la première cible ? voulu savoir Deeks.

-Un centre de recrutement de l'armée.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui, affirma Stan. L'armée prend tous les fonds. Là c'est juste un test pour voir si on est au point pour la cible finale.

-Qui est ?

-Tu es bien curieux Max.

-Ouais ! je vous aide parce que je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, je veux juste savoir.

-Ça viendra, sourit Stan.

Le soir arriva et Stan, accompagné de Max allèrent installer la bombe. La neige tombait encore abondamment et le vent froid les transperçait. Mais au moins il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Stan s'arrêta devant le bâtiment de recrutement de la NAVY:

-On va la mettre là. On peut la planquer facilement avec la neige.

-Et si elle gèle ?

-Elle ne gèlera pas, je vais la laisser dans le sac qui est rempli de papier journal.

-Ok.

Stan activa le minuteur.

-Et voilà, on est prêt.

Deeks avait passé son temps à fixer le bâtiment et ces alentours. Espérant fortement que la police de New York désamorce la bombe à temps.

* * *

Justement dans le QG de la police, Lee travaillait d'arrache-pied pour améliorer la qualité de l'image. Il n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à voir où étaient allés Deeks et les autres. On les voyait dans une rue adjacente du pont sous lequel ils s'abritaient mais à cause du vent contre la caméra, l'image se figeait et quand elle recommença à fonctionner ils étaient déjà à l'abri. Lee avait déterminé les endroits où ils pouvaient se cacher. Il y avait quatre immeubles abandonnés dans le quartier, mais pour l'instant la capitaine Patricks n'avait pas donné l'autorisation de fouillés les lieux. Elle voulait attendre pour connaitre la cible de Stan et son groupe, les prendre en flagrant délit. Lee appela sa supérieur pour qu'elle voit les images en direct que la caméra de Deeks tournait.

-Regardez, ils ont fini il y a trente minutes. Je les suis depuis qu'ils sont sortis.

-Où vont-ils ? s'empressa-t-elle de demander. Et pourquoi cette image se fige encore ? Vous n'avez pas encore résolu le problème ?

-Et bien le problème vient de la caméra. Le matériel ne supporte pas le froid et encore moins le vent.

-Savez-vous où ils vont ?

-J'essaie d'améliorer l'image. Je vous tiens au courant.

-Dépêchez-vous les premiers passants commenceront à affluer dans toute la ville dans moins de trois heures.

Elle le laissa seule. Lee passait son regard de l'écran à la carte de la ville. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à cent pour cent à la caméra. Il estimait plusieurs chemins possibles car il ne distinguait pas toujours quand Deeks changeait de direction. Deeks et Stan s'arrêtèrent après plus d'une heure de marche. Même en observant l'image Lee n'arrivait pas à identifier l'endroit exact où ils étaient. Alors il s'aida de sa carte et se repassa la vidéo. Le temps s'écoulait, il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Il estima les cibles potentielles, il les entoura sur sa carte et se précipita vers le bureau du capitaine Jane Patricks.

-Lee ?

-Désolé de vous déranger, j'ai quelque chose.

Il entra et posa la carte sur la grande table de la pièce et commença :

-A cause du temps, l'image était très mauvaise mais j'ai pu déterminer les cibles potentielles.

-Je suppose que c'est ce que vous avez entouré sur la carte.

-Oui.

-Ça en fait beaucoup et le temps joue contre nous.

-Je sais. Deeks s'est arrêté longtemps sur ce bâtiment.

Il posa la photo du bâtiment en question sur la carte.

-Le problème c'est ce que je ne sais pas où il se situe. Je reconnais pas les lieux.

-Tous ces points sont calculés en fonction du temps qu'ils ont mis à arriver à cet endroit ?

-Oui.

-Donc la cible est parmi ces lieux.

-Oui.

-Il y en a vraiment beaucoup j'espère qu'on aura assez de temps pour trouver la bombe.

Elle se leva brusquement et décrocha son téléphone :

-Sergent Perez, je veux une unité à chaque lieu que je vais vous donner.

Elle commença à donner les coordonnées GPS des différents endroits à fouiller.

Rapidement les équipes se déployèrent, elles savaient toutes ce qu'elles cherchaient. Il se passa plus d'une heure entre l'appel de la capitaine et le déploiement des équipes. L'officier Tompson appela à la radio.

-Central, on l'a trouvée.

-Ne touchez à rien. Evacuez le quartier, une équipe de déminage ne va pas tarder.

-Compr…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La bombe explosa à huit heures trente en tuant trente-cinq personnes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde, ok je me suis lâchée sur ce chapitre. Une petite pause dans l'action, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Et encore merci de le lire allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

La radio d'Eugène fonctionnait, tous attendait la nouvelle de l'explosion. Mais ce ne fut pas ce que Deeks attendait. Un présentateur revint sur l'évènement :

-Ce matin à 8h30 une bombe a explosée dans un quartier de Brooklyn. Les premières informations indiquent que la bombe était placée près de l'entrée du bâtiment de recrutement de la Navy. Elle était cachée sous la neige et n'a donc pas été vue. L'explosion a causé la mort de trente-cinq personnes.

-Quoi ? c'était censé démolir le bâtiment !, s'exclama Deeks.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait pas faire de victime ? demande Stan.

\- Mais de là à tuer 35 personnes ! s'emporta Deeks en se levant de son fauteuil de fortune.

-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup, mais je n'avais pas pris en compte l'arrêt de bus juste à côté.

-Maintenant on va avoir l'armée à nos trousses !

-Tu peux toujours arrêter là si tu n'es pas d'accord.

-Ouais, je ferais surement mieux d'aller voir les flics et de tout leur avouer.

-Tu ne le feras pas.

Tous restèrent silencieux et regardèrent Stan et Deeks se disputer.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'ils vont te mettre en prison pour meurtre. Attentat même.

-Au moins je serais au chaud et j'aurais trois repas par jours !

Deeks commença à avancer.

-Eugène.

Il se leva et se mit devant Deeks.

-Désolé Max, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Faites chier les gars. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez ce que vous voulez. Ça n'a jamais fonctionner comme ça.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Tout ce qu'on veut c'est de l'aide. Que le gouvernement libère des fonds pour nous. Pour tous ce qui vivent dans la rue.

-Là tout ce que tu obtiendras c'est l'augmentation des fonds pour que l'armée combattent le terrorisme.

-On va les faire changer d'avis.

-Aucune chance, surtout avec des types comme toi !

Stan se saisi d'une batte de baseball et frappa Deeks au niveau des côtes. Il s'écroula le souffle coupé.

-Je suis désolé qu'on en arrive là. Je t'aime bien Max. Et tu vas nous aider pour la prochaine.

Deeks le regarda cherchant toujours son souffle.

-Ne me fixe pas comme ça. Tu verras ça va vite se terminer.

-Mais Stan, la bombe ne devait pas exploser à cette heure-là. Que s'est-il passé ? voulu savoir James.

-J'ai changé la minuterie. Il fallait que ça ait de l'impact.

-N'empêche il a raison, trente-cinq personnes sont mortes.

-Tu en veux une ? demanda Stan en le menaçant de sa batte.

-Non, désolé Stan. Tu as raison ça a plus d'impact avec plus de victimes.

-Je préfère, sourit-il.

* * *

Le réveille de Kensi s'alluma, elle grogna contre lui, mais il continuait toujours à parler. Les infos. La seule station qu'elle captait vraiment. Un présentateur parlait d'une bombe ayant explosée à New York. Kensi se redressa d'un bon, cette fois elle était vraiment réveillée. Deeks. Elle attrapa son téléphone et appela Hetty.

-Bonjour Hetty, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, mais c'est une urgence.

-New York ?

-Oui. Je veux y aller.

-Ça ne dépend pas de nous. Le NCIS de la cote Est s'en chargera.

-Mais Deeks est là-bas, et si c'était les types qu'il surveillait. Il est peut-être en danger.

-La police de New York s'occupe de ça.

-Hetty ! La police ne s'occupe de rien ! Ils ne sont pas assez équipés. S'il vous plait envoyez-moi là-bas.

-Je ne peux pas vous envoyer toute seule.

-Nell ! ça lui fera de l'entrainement sur le terrain.

Le silence se fit.

-Hettyyyyyy, supplia Kensi comme le ferait un gosse de cinq ans.

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt calme ici. Très bien emmenez mademoiselle Jones avec vous.

-Merci !

Kensi se prépara et passa prendre Nell.

-Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu voulais passer me prendre. Tu veux bien m'expliquer maintenant.

-Prends ton badge et ton arme, on fait une virée à New York !

-Quoi ?

-On va enquêter sur la bombe qui a explosée.

-Mais ce n'est …

-Je sais, coupa Kensi. Mais Deeks et là-bas. On va voir la police de New York, on voit où ils en sont et on avise après. Ça te fera de l'expérience.

Kensi esquissa un sourire qui en disait long.

-Hetty est d'accord.

-Bon vu comme ça, on est parti alors !

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent donc vers l'aéroport pour prendre le prochain vol vers New York.

Juste après le décollage Nell fixa Kensi.

-C'est la première fois que tu veux aider Deeks dans une mission de la police.

-Il est peut-être en danger. De toute façon, je ne leur fait pas confiance pour assurer ses arrières.

-Même s'il a un problème on ne pourra pas faire irruption comme ça dans sa mission. Nous devons être sûrs de trouver les preuves qui les incrimineront.

-On trouvera bien quelque chose. Après tout ils vivent dans la rue, ils seront surement faciles à repérer.

Nell ne continua pas leur conversation mais fixait toujours Kensi.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

-Non rien, balbutia l'analyste.

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu mens.

Nell soupira, déçus d'être aussi transparente.

-Mise à part que tu ne fais pas confiance à la police, pourquoi tu veux à tout prix le rejoindre.

-C'est mon équipier, c'est mon boulot.

-Kensi ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui suis facile à lire. Je sens que tu me cache quelque chose, alors dis-moi tout !

-Je peux pas, avoua tout simplement son amie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que … Enfin … je ne peux même pas te dire pourquoi je ne peux pas te le dire !

-Car il n'y a pas que toi de concernée, n'est-ce pas ?

Kensi colla ses lèvres pour lui indiquer qu'elle ne parlera pas.

-Deeks est concerné donc, sinon tu n'irais pas comme ça le secourir sur une mission de la police.

Toujours aucun mot de la part de Kensi.

-Bon je vais continuer toute seule. Si ça vous concerne tous les deux, et que tu ne peux même pas m'en dire un peu plus c'est que c'est un super secret.

Kensi eu une micro expression qui fit sourire Nell.

-Tu sais j'ai passé pas mal de temps à m'entrainer avec Nate pour décrypter les gens lors d'un interrogatoire.

-Je ne te dirais rien, arrête de chercher. De toute façon tu ne trouveras pas, dit Kensi en pensant décourager sa collègue.

-Tu me confie pas mal de truc. Entre fille qui bossons ensemble et amie, mais pas ça. Sachant que c'est un secret que tu ne veux pas me dire et que ça concerne Deeks ….

Nell resta bouche bée.

-Vous êtes ensemble !

-Quoi, non t'es dingue pas Deeks !

-Kensi ! protesta Nell en lui donnant un petit coup du revers de la main dans le bras.

-Quoi !

-Arrête, je sais que c'est ça ! Ça ne peut être que ça !

-Tu m'énerve !

-Ah ! J'ai trouvée, je suis trop forte !

-Ok c'est bon tu as devinée, maintenant tu oublies ça tout de suite. Et tu n'en parle plus jamais.

-Nan mais t'es dingue ! Je veux tout savoir maintenant !

-Hors de question !

-Kensi ! Je te promets que tout ce qui sera dit dans cette avion restera à jamais dans cette avion, sourit l'analyste.

Kensi fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en guise de refus catégorique.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Tel que je te connais tu n'en as pas parlé à ta mère.

-Non et alors !

-Tu dois avoir vraiment envie d'en parler avec une amie, insista Nell.

-Figure-toi que je l'ai déjà fait.

-Ah oui ?

-Avec mes amies d'enfance. Elles l'ont rencontrées.

-Oh, vraiment et alors ?

-Tu m'énerves, arrête de parler !

-Oh que non, je vais te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements et tu m'avoueras tout !

-Jamais !

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Maintenant que je le sais certaines choses paraissent beaucoup plus sensées !

-Quoi ?

-La fois où vous parliez de faire des enfants par exemple !

-C'était Deeks qui racontait n'importe quoi, se défendit Kensi.

-Ah oui ? Et la fois où vous vous chamailliez sur le lit d'un grand hôtel ?

-Deeks m'avait balancée sur le lit !

-Oh, fit Nell d'une petite voix intriguée.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! le bagagiste savait qu'on était des jeunes mariés et il a suggéré à Deeks de me porter pour franchir la porte ! On était sous couverture.

-Ah oui je veux bien le croire !

-Nell ! Et puis de toute façon, on n'était pas encore ensemble à ce moment-là.

-Donc, dis-moi juste depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble.

Kensi soupira.

-Noel.

L'analyste afficha un sourire radieux.

-Je trouve ça tellement super pour vous. C'est vrai qu'il t'a fait changer.

-N'importe quoi.

-Mais oui. La première fois où je t'ai vue, je t'ai trouvée froide et distante.

-C'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas encore.

-Non c'est pas vrai. Même avec Sam et G. Au début de ton partenariat avec Deeks tu ne le supportais pas et là vous vous chamailliez tout le temps, même avec Sam et G.

Kensi sourit discrètement en repensant à leur début.

-J'espère que ça se passera bien entre vous. Entre le boulot et votre vie privée.

-C'est un peu compliqué, mais on y arrive.

-Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, jamais de temps tranquille !

-On se prend une journée par semaine pour ça.

-C'est une bonne idée. Qui a fait le premier pas ?

-Au final, moi.

-Quoi ? C'est pas lui ! C'est mieux quand l'homme prend les devants !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Alors explique-moi.

Kensi la regarda en silence.

-Tu m'en as déjà trop dit ! Et puis si je n'ai pas de réponse je le dis à Eric et tu sais qu'il le répètera !

-C'est bon ! Je crois qu'on a clairement compris ce qu'on ressentait il y a deux ans.

-Deux ans ! Vous êtes long à la détente !

Voyant le regard noir de Kensi, elle ajouta :

-Pardon, continue.

-Juste avant qu'il se fasse prendre par Siderov je l'ai accusé de ne jamais dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment et il m'a embrassée.

-Wouah.

-Après, avec ce qui s'était passé, on ne s'est pas vu pendant un moment et on a mis un moment à redevenir comme avant. Avant que je parte en Afghanistan, il m'a invité au restaurant et là on a décidé qu'on voulait être plus que de simple ami.

-Mais tu es partie.

-Oui et quand je suis revenue, il a fait marche arrière. Il avait peur que ça nous change. Et arriva Noël, avec G et Joelle, je me suis dit que je ne voulais plus passer à côté de ça et voilà.

Nell souriait béatement.

-Je trouve ça tellement géniale !

-Mais tu gardes tout ça pour toi. Pas un mot, à personne !

-Promis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolée du retard je suis partie en vadrouille ce week-end et mon cher ami l'ordi est resté à la maison, donc sans plus attendre la suite **

**Merci encore et toujours aux lecteurs et aux reviewers et à NEF ) pour ces conseils.**

**Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !**

* * *

Kensi et Nell atterrirent à New York et se précipitèrent à la police. Kensi s'avait qu'il fallait qu'elle rencontre le capitaine Jane Patricks. Elles furent reçues plutôt rapidement.

-Merci de nous recevoir aussi vite, commença Kensi.

-De ce que j'ai compris, vous travaillez avec le lieutenant Deeks et vous êtes surement mieux placés que nous pour comprendre ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-La bombe, il n'a prévenu personne

-Vous n'étiez pas sensé le suivre à la trace pour ça ? interrogea Kensi.

-Nous avons beaucoup moins de moyen que les agences fédérales. La caméra placée sur lui ne résiste pas au froid glacial de New York.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien l'image se fige très souvent. Nous avons bien des images de la bombe et nous l'avons suivi peu de temps avant qu'elle soit posée mais nous n'avons jamais réussi à savoir où il était. Et pour l'instant nous n'avons aucunes preuves utilisables.

-Donc il est livré à lui-même !

-Et bien …

-Capitaine, je vous arrête tout de suite, continua Kensi d'un ton sec. Il faut que vous stoppiez cette mission.

-Et nos preuves ? Il y a eu 35 victimes et je suis certaine que ce n'est pas fini ! Nous ne pouvons pas mettre fin à cette enquête, nous devons à tout prix les arrêter.

-Très bien, donc il vous faut un moyen de contacter Deeks.

-Oui vous pouvez essayer. Il faut qu'on sache qu'elle sera la prochaine cible.

* * *

Deeks avait mal partout. Se faire passer à tabac par deux types s'était douloureux … Tuesday l'observait, la main sur le ventre.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai froid et j'ai très mal au ventre.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Hors de question, ils me l'enlèveront une fois qu'elle sera née.

-Comme tu veux, mais aucun de nous ne sommes qualifié pour t'accoucher !

-C'est pas grave.

-Et si tu as des complications ?

-Y en aura pas.

-Tuesday, stop ! Pense à ta fille ! Elle va naitre ici et puis quoi hein ? Tu vas l'élevée en vivant sous un pont ? Et comment feras-tu pour l'inscrire à l'école, ou lui offrir un jouet pour Noël ?

-Arrête, je ne veux pas t'écouter.

-Parce que j'ai raison, ce n'est pas une vie pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu peux obtenir une place dans un foyer. Essaie.

-Et laisser les seuls personnes qui m'ont jamais aidée ?

-Ils vont aller en prison dès que la police sera que c'est eux.

-Tu vas les dénoncer ?

-Ils ont tué des gens innocents.

-Vous, corrigea-t-elle. Franchement, tu pensais vraiment que ça n'allait pas faire de victime ?

-Oui ! Vu ce que m'avait expliqué Stan et Eugène.

-Il faut juste que tu restes tranquille encore un peu. Ils vont organiser un dernier coup.

-Qui tuera combien d'autre personne ?

-Ils se sacrifient pour nous !

-Parce que tu crois que le gouvernement va débloquer des fonds pour vous ?

-Il le fera en me voyant !

Deeks soupira. Il se leva mais fut vite rejoint par Stan.

-Tu vas réunir encore un peu d'argent pour nous. Il nous faut encore deux trois trucs assez couteux.

-Quoi ? mais c'est quoi votre plan ?

-Tu verras bien.

-J'en ai marre de vos délires, je me tire.

-Max, voyons ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-Ah et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu es complice.

-Ok, mais j'arrête là.

-Eugène, dit-il en faisant un signe à son ami.

Deeks eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une batte de baseball s'abattit sur sa tête. Il s'effondra inerte sur le sol.

-Bon on va devoir se passer de lui. Aide-moi à l'attacher.

* * *

Plus de deux jours plus tard. Kensi et Nell arrivèrent dans le quartier que leur avait indiqué la police. Elles avaient visionnées les images et après analyse, Nell reconnu les lieux. Elle les compara à l'aide de sa tablette.

-Regarde, ce n'est pas très net, mais on reconnait cette rue, avec le petit décroché.

-Donc ils ne doivent pas être très loin.

-Mmh.

-On compte tous sur toi Nell.

-Merci de me mettre la pression !

-Ok, d'après leurs infos, Stan et son groupe seraient sous un pont ou dans un vieil immeuble.

-Les seuls endroits ou des SDF peuvent aller sans se faire jeter.

-Mmh, fit Kensi pensive.

-Mais avec le froid qu'il fait je pencherai plus pour un immeuble.

-Attends là, j'ai une idée.

Nell la regarda entrer dans un petit café. Elle en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec deux cafés et le sourire aux lèvres. Kensi tendit une des deux boissons chaudes à son amies.

-D'après le propriétaire, il y a un vieil immeuble à deux cents mètres, ça te dit d'aller voir ?

-Oh oui ! Et si on les trouve ?

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Elles repérèrent rapidement l'endroit. Avant de rentrer, Kensi en informa la capitaine Patricks. Celle-ci lui assura des renforts rapides.

-Là, une planche de bois, observa Nell.

-Notre porte d'entrée.

Les deux agents pénétrèrent dans l'immeuble et commencèrent leurs fouilles. Mais malheureusement les lieux étaient vides.

-Merdre, pourquoi y a personne ? Il fait tellement froid dehors qu'ils devraient tous être là non ? soupira Kensi.

Nell pianota sur sa tablette :

-C'est peut-être leur solution de replis ? Genre pour la nuit. Et il y a un pont à trois rues d'ici.

-Ok, on y va.

Sur la route, elles remarquèrent un homme ressemblant à Stan. Il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le supermarché. Elles le croisèrent et continuèrent vers le pont tout proche.

-Tu as entendu ? demanda Kensi à Nell.

-Oui, on aurait dit des cris.

-Et merde !

Elles pressèrent le pas, sans pour autant affoler les passants.

-Ne sort pas ton arme, on a juste entendu les cris d'accord ?

-Oui, répondit Nell un peu stressée.

-Ça va bien se passer, la rassura Kensi.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin sous le pont. Les cris se faisaient entendre de plus en plus, ainsi qu'une voix masculine.

-Pousse, vas-y encore un effort, on y est presque !

Kensi s'arrêta net. Elle observait les lieux. Aucunes traces de Deeks. Mais pourtant il devrait être là.

-Arrêtez, s'exclama Nell. Vous allez faire du mal au bébé !

-Quoi ? Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda Eugène sur la défensive.

-J'ai aidé ma sœur a accouchée et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire. Et puis il fait trop froid ici.

-Tirez-vous ! vociféra-t-il.

-Non, je veux qu'elle reste, supplia Tuesday.

Kensi profita de la situation pour chercher Deeks. Elle laissa Nell gérer la situation et repéra une jambe un peu plus loin. Elle se précipita et le reconnu tout de suite.

-Deeks, appela-t-elle discrètement tout en le secouant.

Pas de réaction. Il était sur le côté et elle ne pouvait pas voir sa tête. Elle trouva son pou, faible, mais il battait. Elle coupa les liens de ses mains et de ses pieds puis décrocha son téléphone. Il ne captait pas très bien mais se sera suffisant.

-C'est l'agent Blye, j'ai …..

-T'es qui toi ? demanda un autre homme derrière elle.

Il la frappa et Kensi se retrouva à terre juste en face de Deeks


	7. Chapter 7

**Ça y est c'est le dernier chapitre. Mais je serais là la semaine prochaine avec une nouvelle fic beaucoup plus sadique que celle-là (en même temps c'est pas compliqué !)**

* * *

-Eugène qu'est-ce que tu fou ?

Stan pointa son arme sur Kensi. Il lui attrapa un pied et la traina jusqu'à Eugène, Tuesday et Nell.

-Vous êtes qui bordel ? Elle a dit agent ?

-On a entendu les cris et je sais comment accoucher quelqu'un, avoua Nell.

-Laisse-là, supplia Tuesday. Elle arrive s'il te plait.

-Magne-toi. Et explique-moi pourquoi ta copine a dit « agent ».

-Parce qu'elle l'est, dit-elle sans trouver d'autre explication.

-Quoi ? s'énerva un peu plus Stan.

-On est en vacance entre fille. On a juste entendu les cris et on a voulu aider c'est tout.

-Faites chier !

Tuesday cria de nouveau. Le bébé était sur le point d'arriver.

-Il faut à tout prix des couvertures propres. Il faut que le bébé ait chaud, ordonna Nell.

Stan lui tendit ce qu'il venait d'acheter. Et elle espérait vraiment que Kensi ait eu le temps de prévenir la police pour les sortir de là.

Le bébé poussa ses premiers cris à trois heures de l'après-midi ce jour-là.

-C'est une fille, sourit Nell.

-Zoey, souffla la mère.

La petite fut envelopper dans les couvertures et donnée à sa mère.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non, ils vont me la prendre.

-Mais ce n'est pas …

-La ferme, coupa Stan en lui assénant un coup de pistolet dans la joue gauche.

Nell s'écroula.

-Il faut qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, suggéra James.

-Non, protesta Tuesday.

-On n'a pas le choix.

-Et c'est quoi le plan, voulu savoir Eugène.

Pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient, Deeks ouvrit les yeux. Il avait cru entendre la voix de Kensi. Mais il avait tellement froid et tellement mal, qu'il ne voulait plus bouger. Et cette voix ce n'était pas Kensi. Pourtant il était sûr de la connaitre. Surement le coup sur la tête, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pourquoi Nell serait là ? Et puis il n'était plus à Los Angeles. A moins que … les idées se bousculaient et ça devenait de plus en plus dure de se concentrer. Vraiment cette voix, pourquoi elle suppliait ? Pourquoi elle n'arrêtait pas de parler ? Il faut qu'on la fasse taire, elle fait mal. Une image de la jeune analyste s'imprima sur la rétine de Deeks. Pourquoi il pensait à elle et pas à Kensi ? Nell. Il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. C'était tellement dur. Ils étaient loin, toutes ces formes. Il remua le bras sans vraiment le vouloir. Quelque chose de froid était contre sa main. Il essaya de fixer son attention sur cette petite chose. Un téléphone. Comment ce truc était arrivé là ? Deeks réussi à le rapprocher un peu. Il ressemble à celui de Kensi. L'écran s'alluma quand il posa le doigt sur le bouton de déverrouillage. Un mot de passe. Mais cette photo c'était … Kensi ! Elle était là et la voix là-bas devait être Nell. Il s'efforça à se concentrer et déverrouilla le téléphone de sa petite amie. Appeler les secours s'était tout ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il était trop fatigué. Ces yeux se fermèrent une nouvelle fois.

-Lâche-moi espèce de crétin, cria une voix.

-Kensi, murmura-t-il.

Il réussit à contacter le dernier appelant et approcha tant bien que mal le téléphone de sa tête.

-Agent Blye ? ou êtes-vous ? Lee trouve-moi se téléphone et vite.

-Ai…

-Allo ?

-Aidez … nous, bredouilla Deeks.

-Lieutenant ? Lee !

Il entendit une autre voix plus lointaine.

-On arrive, tenez le coup.

Deeks essaya de lutter tant bien que mal mais retomba dans l'inscience.

-Je sais, s'exclama Stan. On va les faire sauter avec notre prochaine cible !

-Police ! Lâchez-vos armes, hurla le capitaine Patricks.

Stan, James et Eugène regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants incrédules. Comment ça avait pu arriver ?

-C'est bon, coopéra Stan.

Il lâcha son arme et leva les mains et furent arrêter.

-Agent Blye ? Mademoiselle Jones ?

-On va bien, répondit Kensi rapidement.

Elle porta sa main à sa tête, un peu de sang coulait encore.

-Deeks !

-Il est là ?

Dans l'agitation du moment, personne ne l'avait vu. Kensi se précipita vers lui.

-Bien joué, sourit-elle.

-Quoi ? demanda Nell.

-C'est lui qui a appelé les renforts !

-Une ambulance est là. Et j'en ai demandé une deuxième pour le bébé et sa mère.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard à l'hôpital. Deeks ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la vue de Kensi.

-Hey, souffla-t-il faiblement.

-Salut toi, tu sais que tu nous as fait peur.

-Désolé. Explique-moi.

-Stan, Eugène et James se sont fait arrêter pour la bombe. La scientifique a retrouvé tout le matériel. Et Tuesday est à l'étage du dessous.

-Elle va bien ?

-Elles vont bien ! Nell a aidé pour l'accouchement de Zoey.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle est magnifique, dit une voix derrière Kensi.

-Nell ?

L'analyste s'approcha.

-T'as l'air plutôt en forme, enfin compte tenu de l'état dans lequel on t'a trouvé.

Il ferma les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu as trois côtes cassées, une grosse commotion. Et tu te remets à peine de l'hypothermie. Repose-toi t'as fait du super boulot.

-Des gens sont morts.

-Je sais, mais tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour l'empêcher. Et la police n'a pas vraiment assuré.

Deeks luttait pour garder les yeux ouvert.

-Tuesday ?

-Elle va intégrer un centre pour jeune mère. Ils accueillent pleins de femme sans foyer. Elle pourra repartir de zéro avec sa fille.

Kensi sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

-Nell ! articula-t-il.

-Elle sait.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a tout compris quand elle m'a vu réagir, peut-être un peu excessivement.

Il sourit.


End file.
